The Girl who loved Sky-Byte
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: A surprisingly serious fic about Sky-Byte, his struggle over good and evil, and the young woman who dared challange his morals... Rid


The Girl Who Loved Sky-Byte  
  
Author Fore note: I don't even know why I started this....  
  
The desert wind howled softly across the scarred dunes.  
Sky-Byte pulled himself up weakly, and looked around. There was very little left save the marks of the battle that had just taken place. He slowly got to his feet, then stumbled forward again, collapsing on his rear.  
"Slapper?" He called, in vain for his Predicon troop. "Gas Skunk? Darkscream?"  
It slowly began to dawn on him that he was alone. "Oh well. I've been in worse situations before. Sky-byte, Beast Mode!"  
The whirs and clinks, but nothing happened.  
"What the? Beast MODE!"  
Again, nothing.  
My transformation apparatus must be knocked out, and I can't repair while not in Beast mode!   
Sky-Byte looked around, once again surveying the broken battlefield. I'd better try and get back. How could they just leave me here?   
Sky-Byte could barely remember what happened. The last thing he recalled was Optimus and the Autobots joining in the fray. After that.. nothing.  
"What hit me?"  
He tried to do a systems check on himself, but found he could not. It was almost he had been hit with an Ion blast...  
"ION! Scourge, that traitor! I knew he'd turn on me!" Sky-Byte said furiously. The plan was to use the new Ion weapon (That Gas Skunk had created), against the Autobots, but apparently Sky-Byte had been hit as well.  
"Scourge did that on purpose, that double crossing no good...." Sky-Byte stopped in mid sentence. There was nothing more he could do now.  
He sighed, and got to his feet, trying to remember which way Predicon headquarters were. He found he could not. He sighed, and collapsed on the ground.  
"Now what? I'm alone, lost, beaten, broken, and shut down. Where do I go now?" Sky-Byte muttered. He sat alone and quiet for a while, then, making up his mind, he got up and walked. He was unsure of where he was going, but he just walked, hoping, praying that it was the right path.  
  
Five hours later he stopped to rest. He had long since left the barren desert that was the battlefield, and was now in a forest, with trees stretching high and mightily.  
Sky-Byte found little comfort in its cover though.  
He felt weak and tired, whether that was an aftereffect of the Ion or not he was unsure. He kneeled to the ground, and rested for a few seconds. He got up and continued on his way, though slower and more laboriously, cursing Scourge's existence every step of the way.  
  
The effects of the ion on his system were beginning to take its toll. He had not yet left the forest, but had gone farther and farther in. Finally, he could not move another inch. His circuits were crying for energy, energy which he could not give. He collapsed next to a large tree.  
"So this is how it ends. Me, the great Predicon warrior, alone and forgotten..." Sky-Byte sighed, and pulled a small, indestructible recording device that he had always kept with him, hoping never to use. He pressed a button.  
"The last work by Predicon Commander Sky-Byte. A poem..."  
  
Alone and battered  
Lost and forgotten  
No more shall I strive for victory  
No more shall I grace the battlefield  
With my presence  
I lived only to serve  
But now it is lost  
I cannot continue  
For my time has come  
I have failed my leader  
Betrayed by a Traitor  
Ended my walk by a blast from afar  
And thus my trek ends  
When no more I can go  
And the darkness falls  
My spark leaves it shell  
And travels beyond  
I end my journey  
Till All Are One  
I shall be alone   
  
He thought he heard a rustling in the bushes. But it didn't concern him any more as his circuits shut down.  
  
He felt the presence of energy near, and awoke suddenly. It was great strain, but somehow he was able to lift his hand, grab the energy, and consume it. Immediately he felt the energy from the package race through his body, reviving all his drained circuits.  
He looked up to see who had saved his life.  
He saw no one, but felt a small hand rest on his leg. He looked back down to see a young human girl standing next to him.  
She was tall, for a human female, with short dark-brown hair cropped just below her neck line. She was slim in shape. She was clothed in what humans referred to as an outdoorsy style of clothing, a dark green vest over a white t-shirt, and blue jeans and hiking boots.  
Sky-Byte looked at the girl curiously. He guessed she was about 20 human years old, perhaps younger, perhaps older.  
She looked at him for a minute.  
"Your poem was beautiful." She said softly.  
Sky-Byte looked down, and saw he holding the recording device in her hand. He was unsure at best, on what to say.  
"You are the Predicon Sky-Byte, are you not?" She asked.  
Sky-Byte nodded slowly.  
"I never knew robots could be so poetic."  
"Thank you." Sky-Byte said softly. "No one has ever heard one of my poems before."  
"Then it pleases me to be the first." The girl smiled.  
The two remained silent for a while.  
"Who are you?" Sky-Byte finally asked, genuinely curious.  
"My name is Amy." She said softly. "I saw your efforts to save.. the tower."  
Sky-Byte immediately knew what she was talking about. It had been less than a month since his heroic efforts at the large tower. He had no choice but to keep it standing, even though Scourge had other plans. They kept the tower up, much to the embarrassment of the Decipticons. Several kids had formed a sort-of Sky-Byte fan club, insisting that he was not evil. Sky-Byte didn't like the attention, or at least he said so. But some people refused to take subtle hints.  
"Those don't concern me." Sky-Byte said gruffly.   
"Surely your not as evil as you appear." Amy said, sitting down next to Sky-Byte. "You were saving lives."  
"Well what could I do? Nobodies that heartless... except maybe Megatron.." Sky-byte said that last part more to himself, than to Amy.  
"You just admitted you have a heart." Amy smiled.  
"What does that have to do with anything? I have a heart, but so what? I'm a Predicon, I'm evil, and I'm proud of it."  
"You're evil?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then why did you save those kids? Evil people don't do that."  
"Uhh.." Sky-Byte swallowed hard. He didn't like where this conversation was going.  
Amy looked up at him. "I think there's more to you than meets the eye." She said softly.   
Sky-Byte shook his head. "No, there isn't. I am just an evil shark, who happens to write poetry."  
Amy smiled. "Oh really?"  
"Yes. Now.. uhh run along and do whatever you humans do before I'm forced to hurt you."  
"I don't believe you would hurt me." She said defiantly, rising to her feet.  
"You don't?" Sky-Byte smiled. "I'll..." He raised his arm to strike her, but found he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Amy's smile broadened. With a twinkle in her eye, she laughed. "See, told you you couldn't!"  
"I could to!" Sky-Byte protested. "I just don't want t, that's all."  
Amy giggled. "Admit it! Your not as evil as you pretend to be!"  
Sky-Byte was floundering: I am to! I just.." Sky-Byte sighted and bowed his head.  
The humans right. I keep failing Megatron because I'm not evil enough. But I'll show her! I'll.... I'll...   
Sky-Byte could not finish the thought.  
"What do you want with me?" Sky-Byte asked grumpily.  
"I don't want anything." Amy replied, sitting back down. "I'm just here to help you."  
""You... help me?"  
"Yes,, and my car sacrificed its battery for it." Amy giggled. "But its ok. I have a spare."  
Sky-Byte looked at Amy with wonder. How can it be that this human seems to care about me?  
Amy stood up, and gently took hold of one of Sky-Bytes large hands. "Please, come with me. I have a cottage a little while up the way."  
Sky-Byte was hesitant, but he stood up and followed her.  
  
It was a small log cabin, up in the middle of the forest. In the middle of a clearing it sat, seemingly out of place amongst the tall beautiful trees. It wasn't much, but to Amy it was her summer home. Sky-Byte was still cautious, for reasons he could not explain, but he came up to the steps. He was slightly smaller than the house, but there was no way he could fit inside, so he sat down right outside the front door, as Amy walked in.  
She returned a minute later with a glass of yellowish liquid (lemonade, if Sky-Byte remembered correctly), and sat down in a chair facing Sky-Byte.  
"I've always wanted to ask you..." She began. "Why did you join with Megatron anyway?"  
Sky-Byte was silent.  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"How do YOU know so much about me?" Sky-Byte demanded.  
Amy smiled. "My cousin is Koji Onishi. Perhaps you've heard of him."  
Sky-Bytes jaw dropped. That kid! The one that is always with Prime. She's his.. RELATIVE?   
"Yes, I am aware of Koji..." Sky-Byte replied slowly.  
"He's told me a lot about you and your kind." Amy continued.  
"How much do you know?" Sky-Byte asked suspiciously.  
"Well, I know that your supposed to be evil and that the Autobots are supposed to be good." She grinned.  
"Yeah, well anyone who watches the news should know that by now."  
"You'd be surprised at how many people don't know you exist." She said softly. "The governments been screening all events of this."  
"Figures."  
Amy giggled. She paused for a moment, then asked: "Why are you all alone out here?"  
Sky-Byte looked away. "None of your business."  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"Scourge betrayed me, that's why." Sky-Byte growled.  
"Why didn't Megatron stop him?"  
"He doesn't care. But-" Before Sky-Byte could finish his sentence, Amy interrupted him. "Then why do you serve him? Does he force you too?"  
"No." Sky-Byte said indignantly. "Nobody forces me to do anything! I do it willingly!"  
"Why?"  
Sky-Byte paused. "Because I have none else to serve."  
"You mean you have to serve?"  
"Its in my nature, as a Predicon."  
"I see."  
There was another long pause, before Amy spoke again. "You never answered my Question. Why DO you serve Megatron?"  
"Megatron is my leader, I know and need no other."  
"But why? What keeps you bonded to him?"  
Sky-Byte remained silent. Sensing she had touched something, Amy pressed on. "Did he do something for you? Are you in debt to him? What?"  
Sky-Byte sighed. "Why are you so interested? What could you do with this information?"  
"Your avoiding my question."  
"I..." Sky-Byte was faltering, grasping for footholds that weren't there. "I... I don't want t tell you. Everyone has a right to his own privacy."  
Amy stared at him. "Are you scared of him?"  
"Yes... I mean No! I mean..." Sky-Byte gave p. "Ok, I'll tell. Every Predicon as a desire to serve built into him, so I do too. There are many other Predicon leaders, true, but there was something different about Megatron. Way back upon a time, he was charismatic, powerful, yet he still cared about his troops. He was a true leader, but now... He still leads, and he still leads well, but something... is different. I don't know what's changed him since, but I remain attached to him in hopes that the old Megatron will come back. He saved my life on several occasions, and I in return saved his. There was a time when we were friends... now..."  
Amy looked at him. "Wow..."  
Sky-Byte sighed. "That's what keeps me "bonded" to him. I admired him... once. I hope he'll return."  
Amy sat next to Sky-Byte in silence.   
"I used to think the Predicons didn't even had feelings." She said softly after a minute. "But after hearing that....  
"Maybe I am more than meets the eye." Sky-Byte smiled down at the human.  
Amy giggled.  
  
Another hour passed in relative silence. Every once in a while Amy tried to strike up a conversation, but Sky-Byte was a little less than willing to keep one going. Amy looked up into the sky. "It's getting dark."  
Sky-Byte nodded. "Yes, I'd better return to Megatron."  
"Wait!" Amy stopped him before he had even transformed. "You don't have to go back."  
"Yes I do! Megatron will probably shoot me."  
"Megatron probably thinks your dead." Amy said, dead serious.  
"He does not..." Sky-Byte protest faltered. Deep inside, he knew that was probably true.  
"But in either case, I need energy to survive. If I do not return to Megatron, where will I go?"  
"I have something to show you." Amy said quietly, she motioned for Sky-Byte to follow her. Sky-Byte followed, though a little hesitantly.  
Amy led him through the trees and came out the other side. Sky-Byte peered out, and saw a vast lake in the mountains, surly no less than a mile wide.  
"Wow.." Sky-Byte gasped. He suddenly felt urges from his beast mode to go into the clear water. Unable to hold back, he leapt and transformed in mid other, and his shark mode dived into the clear water. Amy winced back from the splash of water as Sky-Bytes formed entered, and began swimming around. After a few minutes, he swam back to the surface.  
"I've never seen water so fresh and cool." He remarked. "It could be the subject of many Haikus!"   
"Look around some more." Amy said softly. "You may find something that will interest you."  
Sky-Byte glanced at her curiously, then dove back under, swimming down to the bottom (about 150 ft.) where he began looking around. He didn't see it until he ran right into it.  
"It can't be...." He turned and quickly raced up to the surface.  
"Amy!" He gasped upon emerging. "Amy, there's-"  
"Yes?"  
"Energon! Raw, pure energon!"   
Amy nodded. "That's what you guys feed on, correct?"  
"Yes! How did you- Oh, Koji. But still.. fantastic! Where did it come from? How did it come here?"  
Amy shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I found it while diving down there."  
Sky-Byte was ecstatic. "Oh, I MUST tell Megatron! He'll be so pleased, he'll make me is second in command again! I'll finally prove myself to him! I'll..."  
He stopped when he saw Amy's sullen face.  
"Why go back to Megatron?" She asked. "Why not just stay here? By yourself."  
Sky-Byte was very quiet.  
"Why do you have the need to make Megatron happy? What about yourself? Why not just stay here and write poetry, alone, and away from battle?"  
"I..."  
"Are you REALLY that dependent on him? Do you REALLY need him to survive?"  
"Well no but-"  
"Why not live your own life? There's no need to be indebted to him."  
"But what about-"  
"Think for yourself Sky-Byte! Yourself! What do you really want?' To be a mindless drone your whole life? Is that it?"  
Sky-Byte was trembling, part ly with anger, partly with a deep distress that came from knowing that the girl was right. Amy was abut to continue but then noticed him, and stopped.  
Sky-Byte buried his head in his hands, and began to shake violently.  
It took Amy a moment to realize what was happening. "Sky-Byte... your crying..."  
"Everything you've said is true." Sky-Byte said through tears. "I am just a mindless drone. I don't want to be but I am. I'm nothing more than a slave, a slave to Megatron..."  
Amy stood up and walked next to him, placing a hand on the trembling robot. "But you don't have to be." She said softly. "Just refuse Megatron. Don't go back."  
"But where would I go?"  
"Stay here! Live alone in the lake. You don't need anyone else."  
Sky-Byte looked at the young female. "Why do YOU care so much about what happens to me?"  
Amy stared Sky-Byte squarely down. "Because no one with your genius deserves to be treated the way you let yourself be treated."  
Did she just call me a... Genius?   
Sky-Byte looked away. "I don't believe you."  
"Of course, its predictable a Predicon would say that."  
Sky-Byte looked indignant. "Hey!"  
"Its true."  
"Yes..."  
Why is she so concerned about me? What's going on here?  
Amy remained silent for a while longer. "The suns setting."  
"Yes..."  
"I wrote a poem about a sunset." Amy said quietly.  
"A Haiku?"  
"No, just a normal, poem. Lets see..."  
  
As the sun ends its travel  
Across the fire-scorched sky  
One can't help but Marvel  
And wonder, "How significant am I?"  
  
Every day the sun makes it across  
Bearing witness to millions below  
And I myself am at a loss  
To explain the wondrous glow  
  
Thousands see it every day  
And think nothing of it  
They go about as they may  
But the sun seems to love it  
  
And once again i wonder  
How much did it see today?  
One ore two or several hundred?  
People going about as they may.  
  
Sky-Byte stared at the young woman. "Is that all?"  
"I haven't found a way to end it yet." Amy admitted.  
Sky-Byte smiled. "You haven't?"   
"No. That's why I come up her. I'm a poet as well. Here." She reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a small book. You can read these. Their all my poems."  
Sky-Byte was most impressed, to say the least, of the womans poetry, as he looked through the small book. "Its amazing. I thought humans were not capable of such... such... creativeness. It rivals my own for sheer genius!"  
"Thank you." Amy blushed.  
Sky-Byte closed the book, and placed it back in Amys hand.  
"Will you stay?" Amy asked. "At least for a little while."  
Sky-Byte bowed his head. "All right, you've convinced me. But only until my systems are completely recovered. A day or two."  
Amy smiled. "Maybe you'll change your mind yet."  
  
Amy had since retired to bed, leaving Sky-Byte alone outside.  
Sky_byte sat silently brooding, thinking of everything Amy had said. This human, this human was... different. She was intelligent, and a poetic genius, yet she still cared. She cared about something no one else ever seemed to care for.  
But Sky-Byte was unsure about how he felt back to her. She was human, and he was a Predicon. By all definitions and accounts, the two should not have cared the least for each other, but now...  
Sky-Byte didn't like the thoughts that were beginning to circulate in his head, so he shut himself off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
It was morning again.  
Sky-Byte was staring at the lake silently when Amy walked up.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, sitting down next to him.  
"Fine, thank you for asking." He said cautiously.  
She looked out over the lake. The water was reflecting the rays of the rising sun, a stunning site.  
"It's beautiful.." Amy sighed.  
"Yes, indeed." Sky-Byte replied, softly.  
"Tell me Sky-Byte, do you have any more Haikus?"  
"Yes, but not with me." Sky-Byte looked down.  
"Are they all as beautiful as the other one I heard?"  
"No... well yes! Some of them..."  
Amy giggled.  
Another quiet time passed, neither saying anything as they watched the sun rise into the sky together. Amy got up and stretched luxuriously. "I'm going for a walk. Would you like to come with me?" She asked.  
"Yes, that would be... pleasant." Sky-Byte responded after a moment.  
Amy smiled. "Well then, lets go!"  
Sky_Byte was a little hesitant to follow, but he did. They walked through the forest. Amy was stopping to point out various trees, and woodland creatures as they went through the forest. Sky-Byte paid little attention to them, he was more focused on the young woman in front of him.  
Amy stopped after a little while longer, to investigate a tree.  
"Hmm," she murmured. "This tree looks like something tried to uproot. She placed her hand on it and pushed gently. To her complete surprise the tree rocked backwards violently, and then fell forwards.  
The force of gravity was fast, but Sky-Byte was faster.  
"Shark spike!" His massive left arm show itself out of its socket, grabbed, Amy, and pulled her out of the way as the tree collapsed.  
"Are you all right?" Sky-Byte asked, holding the young woman in his arms.  
Amy was white, but slowly the color began to return to her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Sky-Byte." She began to squirm, demanding to be let free silently.  
Sky-Byte put her down.  
"I thought you were evil." Amy smiled. "Evil people don't save others."  
Sky-Byte turned bright red. "Well, I uh... but I... uh.."  
Amy smiled. "I've had enough walking for one day, lets go back to my cabin."  
Sky-Byte looked at her, and transformed into Shark-mode. "Here." He said gruffly. "Ride on me. We'll get back faster that way."  
Amy stepped back. "Are you sure? I can't even ride a horse, much less a giant shark!"  
Sky-Byte you'll be fine as long as you hold on. Now are you coming, or not?"  
Amy walked over too him, then slowly but surely climbed on top of him. She got on just behind his dorsal fin, then grabbed on.   
"Ready?" Sky-Byte called back.  
"Yeah."  
Slowly but surely, Sky-Byte began to "swim" forward through the air. He went above the tree tops, and Amy gave a sudden gasp of surprise and fear.  
"What's wrong?" Sky-Byte asked. "You getting air sick?"  
"No, its ok. Its just... we're flying..."  
Sky-Byte chuckled. "Would you like to see some more?"  
"Yes."  
Sky-Byte began to fly around over the forest, then over the lake. Amy was exilerated.   
"It all looks so beautiful from up here."  
"Indeed." Sky-Byte responded, coming down for a landing near the cabin.  
"Oh, don't stop!" Amy protested.  
"I'm afraid I must. I haven't re-energized yet." Sky-Byte answered. "Please, dismount so I may go get some of that energon."  
Amy somewhat hesitantly slipped off.  
"But wait!" Amy tried to protest but Sky-Byte had already jumped into the water.  
  
"I don't believe it.." Sky-Byte muttered to himself, deep underwater now. "I let her ride me! Like a horse! By the matrix, what's come over me? Have I turned soft? Or what?"  
Sky-Byte grabbed one of the energon crystals and began to gnaw on it.  
"What is it about that human? I don't understand..."  
Sky-Byte sighed. "Will I ever understand?" Amy waited patiently for Sky-Byte to resurface. She waited for an hour, then decided he wouldn't come back up tonight. "I hope he doesn't leave..." She sighed, entering her small cabin.   
She flicked on the light, and sat down in her chair. She turned on the TV briefly, then turned it off in disgust. There was nothing on, of course.  
She sighed, and turned to her bookshelf. She glanced over her fiction section briefly. Jaws. Moby Dick. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. It was true, she was among other things, an ocean enthusiast. She moved downwards and began picking through several other books. Almost all of them were works written by famous Marine Biologists. She continued picking through the books, and then found something much thinner. "What's this?"  
She pulled out and sighed. It was her thesis, written a year ago. He thesis that had been rejected. Possible Signs of Sentience in Aquatic Animals .  
She involuntarily began to tremble as once again the dream of what she could have been, and what she was now, overcame her.  
A lone tear ran down her face.  
"Amy!" Sky-Bytes voice startled her. "Amy, what's wrong?" Sky-Bye was peering through the Window at her.  
Amy looked up. "Hi Sky-Byte." She smiled faintly. "Nothing, its just..."  
"Please, you can tell me." Sky-Byte insisted.   
"All right." Amy got up and walked out side." Sky-Byte had transformed and was waiting for her.  
"Now tell me." Sky-Byte said softly, motioning for Amy to sit down next to him.  
Amy nodded. "I wanted to be a biologist." Amy said quietly. "Living creatures always fascinated me. When I was young, as was always in the woods, or near the lake, watching, observing the animals. As I got older, there seemed to be something more. I began to feel that some animals, especially Dolphins or Whales, could be sentient, on a level of intelligence as our own. I based my college thesis on it...  
They rejected it. I was the laughing stock of the college. I never got my PhD. So instead, I became a secretary at a large company. I did work my way up to the top, and now my job is well paying but...  
I always wanted to be a biologist. Now it seems I'm forever stuck as just another Manager..."  
Sky-Byte was crying too. "That's so sad..." He said through his tears. "I'm so sorry..."  
Amy smiled softly. "Thanks for listening. And... caring Sky-Byte."  
Sky-Byte stopped crying. "UH.. I'm not caring! Really, I..." Sky-Byte faltered. Amy smiled.  
"You can't deny it this time."  
Sky-Byte turned away. Amy walked up to him, and threw her arms around his waste in a tight hug. Sky-Byte became rigid. "Good night Sky-Byte." She said softly. then let go, and turned and went back to the house.   
Sky-Byte watched her, and waited until the lights went out, then relaxed.  
He didn't want to admit it, but deep inside, he did care.  
  
Amy was up with the sun in the morning. Sky-Byte was still fast asleep so Amy walked over and awoke him.  
"What?" Sky-Byte muttered grumpily. "I was sleeping."  
"Come on sleepy head.' Amy giggled. "I'm going hiking. Want to come with me?"  
"Now that I'm up..." Sky-Byte got to his feet. "Ok, ok... Where are we going anyway?"  
"There's a canyon that way." Amy pointed South. "I've wanted to go there for a while."  
"Well, Ok." Sky-Bye quickly dove into the water to grab a little energon, then followed Amy out.  
  
One robot stood alone among the walls. He was huge, black, and above all powerful.  
His two red eyes glared at the rising son, as if to challenge the sun to brighten his dark heart.  
He was Scourge.  
The massive robot glared at everything, and anything, defying it all. As he angrily stomped through the area, he brushed aside, bushes, branches, entire trees, anything that stood in his way, without remorse or regret. Those were two feelings he was completely unfamiliar with.  
As Scourge stomped through the forest, he ran over again why he was here. Much to his annoyance, Megatron had ordered him to search for Sky-Byte.   
"He should have sent the Predicons." Sky-Byte said crossly to himself. "Why waste my talent with trivial matters?"  
But Megatron had insisted, demanding Sky-Byte be found. Scourge personally couldn't see what Megatron liked about that fish. He was an annoyance and-  
Scourge paused. Quickly ducking behind a large tree, he peered you t to see none other then Sky-Byte walking along the forest.  
Then to Scourges utter disgust, he saw who the shark was talking too.  
"A human?" Scourge turned away. "Why would Sky-Byte converse with a human? Unless... No. The old fools too stupid to switch sides. Hmm..." Scourge decided to follow Sky-Byte, just to see what he was up too.  
  
Amy was quiet relaxed, as she went on with little stories about some animals she had encountered in the past.  
"And then one time there was this squirrel... You never would have believed this little guys bravery! I mean, he would just..."  
Sky-Byte only listened with half an ear. There was something in the air today that worried him, though he could never for the life of him guess what.  
"Sky-Byte, are you listening?" Amy stopped. "Sky-Byte?"  
"OH, sorry." Sky-Byte apologized.  
"What's wrong Sky-Byte?" Amy gently laid a hand on him.   
"Something just feels.... wrong. I don't know. I've kinda felt like this ever since I decided to stay here."  
Amy was ecstatic. "YOU'RE STAYING? Oh Sky-Byte, I knew you'd come through!" She through her arms happily around Sky-bytes waste.  
"Now don't get too anxious here." Sky-Byte said, embarrassed by the attention. "I'm not positive I will! I can still change my mind!"  
Amy looked up at him, and sniffed. "Somehow, I don't think you will' She said, placing the side of her face on Sky-Byte, and she slowly began to cry.  
"Why are you crying?" Sky-Byte asked, confused. "I thought you'd be happy!"  
"I am Sky-Byte." Amy whispered. "I am." She buried her face into Sky-Bytes leg.  
"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Scourge's roar interrupted the peaceful bliss as the owner of the voice came barreling through the bushed. "Sky-Byte you TRAITOR!"   
Both the human and the Predicon jumped, startled. Sky-Byte turned white. He grabbed Amy, and pushed her behind him. "What do you want Scourge?"  
"Until now, I wanted to bring you back to Megatron! But now I believe Megatron will prefer your HEAD!" Scourge said,. brandishing his huge sword, which long ago, he had affectionately named his Sword of Fury.  
"Now don't be too hasty!" Sky-Byte said taking a step back.  
"I heard the whole thing Sky-Byte! Your leaving the Predicons!"  
Sky-Byte glared at Scourge. "Why should you care? I'd think you'd be happy to get rid of me!"  
Scourge chuckled, a frighteningly unusual act for him. "Indeed. I shall take much pleasure in destroying you. But until now, I didn't have an excuse. But now that you've switched sides..."  
Scourge didn't say anymore, he just swung his sword at Sky-Byte. Sky-Byte leapt into the air, and his larger left arm shot forward and grabbed Scourges sword, wrenching it from Scourges grasp.  
Scourge glared at Sky-Bye. "You're in for it now!"   
Energy gathered in the six main cannons on his shoulder pads, and he opened up a barrage of fire from them. Sky-Byte deftly leapt out of the way.   
"It will take more than that to defeat me!" Sky-Byte yelled defiantly, and the spark-crystal centerpiece on his chest lit up, and let loose a powerful burst of energy known only as the Tsunami Blast. Scourge took the hit full on in the chest and flew backwards.  
"You'll pay for that Sky-Byte!" Scourge leapt to his feet pulling out his massive Plasma-Class cannon from its storage on his back.  
But instead of aiming at Sky-Byte, he took aim at a much smaller target, one who was cowering in the background of the fighting.  
"Amy!" Sky-Byte yelled as Scourges cannon charged up and fired. Amy screamed, but Sky-Byte leapt in front of her, taking the full hit of the blast.  
"Remarkable!" Scourge muttered. "Your actually taking hits for a human? How far has your system been corrupted?" He fired again at Amy, and again Sky-Byte took the full force.  
"Your more foolish than I thought!" Scourge aimed again, and again Sky-Byte through himself in front of Amy.  
After the third blast, Sky-Byte was almost dead. He pulled himself to his hands and feet, and crawled in between Amy and Scourge.  
Scourge shook his head. "I'm doing everyone a favor by eliminating you." He nice again summoned a barrage of energy, but before he could release it, the ground a coupe yards away opened up into a swirling energy portal.  
Scourge took a step backwards. "Autobots!"  
"Yes Scourge!" An robot of incredible resemblance to Scourge flew out of the portal. Indeed, it was the one from which Scourges entire body had been cloned.  
"Optimus Prime!" Scourge roared in anger, and without another thought, rushed him.   
His rush was poorly thought out, and Optimus countered with a blow directly to his head. Scourge staggered backwards as three more Autobots came bursting out of the portal.  
Side Burn, X-Brawn and Prowl all transformed and landed in front of Prime.  
"I suggest you get yer tail out of here." X-Brawn, challenged Scourge, pulling his gun and aiming.  
Scourge realized he couldn't take all 4 Autobots on at once, so he decided to flee.  
He transformed into a massive Oil Tanker, and as he drove off, he yelled back "This isn't over Sky-Byte! Megatron will hear of this!"  
Scourge disappeared into the forest.  
Optimus Prime stepped towards Sky-Byte, who had not moved since Scourge was prepared to annihilate him. "Sky-Byte! What's this all about." Optimus demanded.  
Sky-Byte barely had the strength to look up. "OPtimus Prime? What a surprise to see you here." Then Sky-Byte collapsed, almost on top of Amy, who barely pulled herself out of the way.  
"Sky-Byte!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.  
Optimus looked at her. "Who are you? Can you tell me what's going on?"  
Amy looked up. "Hello Optimus." She said quietly. "I am Kojis cousin.'  
"Kojis cousin?" To say Optimus was surprised was an understatement. "Then what- How-"  
Amy put her hand on Sky-Byte. "Sky-Byte wants to leave the Predicons." She said quietly. "He just doesn't realize it yet."  
Side Burn looked confused. "How's that work?"  
Amy looked up at the blue robot. "You must be Side Burn. Kojis told me a lot about you. About all of you." Amy looked back at Sky-Byte. "But right now we have to help Sky-Byte. He'll die if we don't do something."  
"I say good riddance." X-Brawn muttered.  
""Don't forget." Prowl interjected. "He did save the tower, and returned Kojis father to us!"  
"He did?" Amy asked, confused.   
Optimus nodded. "It was just recently, so Koji might not have had a chance to tell you."  
Amy looked down. "See, he really might be changed."  
All four of the Autobots glanced at Sky-Byte.  
"Well, lets get him out of here." Side Burn said, and with some assistance from X-Brawn, they lifted him up, and took both of them through the portal.  
  
Sky-Byte awoke, and suddenly felt way to popular. Optimus Prime, Side Burn, Prowl and X-Brawn all stood over him. Among the four them there was also a hologram, in the guise of a small human female.  
T-Ai, the hologram, and the heart of the Autobots main computer system, looked up at Optimus. "He's awakening Optimus."  
"Thank you T-Ai." Optimus said quietly. "How do you feel Sky-Byte?"  
"Like a truck hit me." Sky-Byte muttered.  
"Sky-Byte!" Amy ran in the room, and was at Sky-Byte side in moments. Side Burn picked her up, and placed her on Sky-Bytes makeshift bed. She hugged Sky-Byte tenderly.  
"Please Amy!" Sky-Byte turned bright red, much to the amusement of the four Autobots and T-Ai.   
Behind Amy, two more humans walked in. One was a tall, dignified man in a white science coat, and with him was his much younger son.  
"Hey Sky-Byte!" Koji said, walking over to Sky-Byte. "Long time no see."  
"Hello Sky-Byte." Dr. Onishi, Kojis father, added. "I never got a chance to thank you for returning me to my son."  
Sky-Byte looked humiliated. "Don't mention it, really."  
"Well Sky-Byte." Optimus said quietly. "Amy here tells me quiet a story. What's your take on all this?"  
Sky-Byte looked up at Prime. "I honestly do not know Prime. But now I suppose I can never return to the Predicons, especially since Scourge has a death sentence on me. And no doubt Megatron will too..."  
"I see." OPtimus said, laying his hand on Sky-Byte. "Have you really left the Predicons then?"  
"I don't know." Sky-Byte grumbled. "I don't know anything anymore."  
Optimus looked Sky-Byte dead on, but the shark refused to make eye contact.   
There was a long silence. "Yur welcome to join us, if you'd like." Optimus said quietly.   
X-Brawn, Side Burn and Prowl all looked shot. "Have you lost it Optimus?" X-Brawn gaped.  
"He's a Predicon." Prowl protested. "He'd never stay a good guy, even for a few minutes."  
"Normally I'd agree with you." Optimus retorted. "But after Amys story, I'm not so sure."  
"It could be a trap!" Side Burn quickly interjected.  
"Well Sky-Byte." Optimus turned to Sky-Byte. "Is it a trap? Is this all some elaborate hoax?"  
Sky-Byte was quiet, then, barley audible, he said, "No."  
"He's lying!" X-Brawn insisted.   
"Actually X-Brawn, he's not." T-Ai came up behind the Autobot. "I did a quick lie test. He was not lying."  
"Still not enough proof for me." X-Brawn muttered.  
Sky-Byte stood up. "I need to be alone." He said quietly.   
"Probably so he can contact Megatron." X-Brawn growled.  
"No!" Sky-Byte aid angrily. "I don't know where I stand anymore. I need time to figure it out."  
Optimus looked at the other four Autobots, then at Amy, then at T-Ai. "Can we give him so quarters temporarily T-Ai?'" He asked.  
"Yes Optimus, of course we can." T-Ai nodded.  
"Then do so. But make sure no communications go out from them." Optimus said, then turned back to Sky-Byte. "You make use of one of our rooms for the time being. But we will be carefully monitoring any activity."  
"I understand." Sky-Byte said quietly, then trudged off.  
Amy hesitated, then ran after him.  
Koji followed after a second.  
X-Brawn glanced at Optimus. "DO ya really think we can trust him Optimus?"  
"I'm not sure." Optimus said quietly. "By all accounts it looks like he's changed. But I cannot be positive until we get a full commitment from him. Until then, we're just going to have to wait this out."  
  
Sky-Byte wanted to be alone as a flood of emotions swirled through his circuits, but the two humans were not giving him even that mercy.  
"Sky-Byte," Amy said softly. "You have a chance now to make up for everything you've done! To become an Autobot!"  
"Or a Maximal or whatever." Koji added.  
"You can be with us now! Where you belong!" Amy continued.  
Sky-Byte did his best to ignore them, but the two would not give up.  
"Sky-Byte, you can be-"  
"I KNOW!" Sky-Byte angrily roared. "That's not the point!" Sky-Byte was immediately ashamed by his outburst, and he turned back away. "I don't know if its worth it."  
"Then what is?" Amy asked softly.  
Sky-Byte didn't answer. Amy gently took Koji by the hand, and she walked quickly and quietly out of the room.  
Sky-Byte was finally alone, but he didn't feel any better. But Amys last three words echoed incessantly through his circuits.  
Then what is?   
  
Scourge bowed before the only being in the universe who was perhaps more fearsome than him. "Lord Megatron." Scourge said quietly. "I have distressful news to report."  
"What is it Scourge?" Megatron demanded.  
"Sky-Byte sir. I believe that he has switched sides."  
"Impossible." Megatron turned away. "Sky-Byte may be an idiot, but he is a loyal idiot."  
"Perhaps this will change your mind, my Liege." Scourge offered up a small box. Megatron took it and examined it slowly.  
"A holo-recorder?"  
"Play it."  
Megatron hit a button and immediately all that had happened (except for several lines Scourge had decided to remove) in the confrontation between Scourge and Sky-Byte played before Megatrons eyes. Megatron frowned deeply.  
"So, what you speak is true."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Then we must retake Sky-Byte. And teach him a lesson."  
  
Sky-Byte walked up to Optimus Prime. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy, Koji, and Dr. Onishi watching expectantly. Prime and the three car brothers stood waiting. Sky-Byte did not make eye contact at first, and he was afraid more than anything else. But he still stood tall, with as much Pride as he had left, he looked Optimus squarely in the eye.  
"I have decided that I shall defect, and become an Autobot." Sky-Byte said firmly. "Scourge has probably turned Megatron against me by now, and I have nowhere else left to go. SO I shall join you."  
Amy and Koji gave a small cheer.  
Prime nodded. "There is no shame in doing the right thing Sky-Byte. You made a wise choice."  
"Thank you Prime." Sky-Byte said softly.  
"I don't believe it." Prowl growled. "He's actually letting.. a PREDICON into our ranks."  
Sky-Byte heard this and looked up angrily. "I am no longer a Predicon! I have left their ranks forever. I am Predicon no more."  
"What does that make you?" Side Burn asked.  
"I- I don't know..."  
"Maximal?" Koji suggested.  
"How about we just welcome you as an Autobot." Optimus extended his hand. Sky-Byte smiled, and shook it. "Autobot Sky-Byte then."  
"Welcome to our ranks." Prime patted Sky-Byte on the back. T-AI will show you round."  
T-AI nodded and flew up. "Pleased to meet you Sky-Byte." She bowed. "I am-"  
"I know, I know." Sky-Byte muttered. "So, what do you have to show me?"  
X-Brawn, and especially Prowl watched Sky-Byte suspiciously. Side Burn had relaxed, and joined with T-Ai in showing Sky-Byte around.  
"DO you really think we can trust him?" Prowl said quietly to his older brother.  
"Only about as far as I can drop-kick him."  
"We'd better keep an eye on him."  
  
When Sky-Byte had a free moment, Amy ran up to him. "I'd knew you'd do it." She said, hugging Sk-Bye tightly.  
"Thank you for having such confidence." Sky-Byte said falteringly. "I.. I knew I would too."  
  
"Begin the attack." Megatron ordered. Scourge stepped forward, and motioned to his five troops. Mega-Octane, Rollbar, Armorhide, Ro-Tor and Movar transformed from their disguised vehicle modes, and opened fire and the defenseless building below. Megatron watched with approval, his three moron lackeys, Slapper, Gas Skunk and Darkscream at his side. They had been charged with capturing Sky-Byte since they had worked with him so much before. For some reason, Scourge didn't think the three could do it.  
But he was confidence his troops could. That's why he had devised an alternate plan when the three goons failed.   
Of course Megatron didn't know about it, and Scourge would look like a genius for capturing Sky-Byte easily on the battle field. In fact, if they were lucky, they might get a few Autobots too...  
  
"Optimus! The Decipticons are attacking the power plant!" T-Ai cried out, starling everybody. One of her monitors switched to the battlefield.  
The buildings was burning and the 6 Decipticons were stomping through the area. Amy gasped as another building exploded. Side Burn shut his optics and looked away. Even Sky-Byte looked pale at the horrifying sight.  
Suddenly Megatrons face appeared on the monitor.  
"Optimus, my troops are going to destroy every heavily populated area we can until we get Sky-Byte back in our possesion!" Megatrons image roared. "No longer are we after energy, but just destruction! We won't halt until we have Sky-Byte!"  
Megatrons face disappeared, and again the image of the slaughter at the power plant appeared on the screen.  
Optimus turned to Sky-Byte, and the three car brothers.  
"Do you still think he's a traitor?" Optimus asked quietly. X-Brawn shook his head no.  
"I've never seen Megatron so angry.." Sky-Byte said. The former Predicon looked white. "He's going to kill me..."  
"And we can't just do nothing! Megatron will go on a rampage. And there's no way we can get there before they do massive amounts of damage." Prowl pointed out.  
"What do you think we should do Sky-Byte?" Optimus stared at the shark-bot.  
"I... I don't know. Until a little while ago, I- I would have just stayed here where its safe. But, now- I I- I- I can't let all those people die because of me!"   
Amy walked over to Sky-Byte, and put her hand on him.  
"I- I have to stop him." Sky-Byte continued. "Though, I don't doubt what Megatron intends to do with me..."  
"We'll come with you." Optimus said. "Autobots always stick together."  
"Yeah!" Side Burn nodded. "we'll help you Sky-Byte."  
"I still think it could be a trap." Prowl muttered.  
Optimus glanced at Prowl. "We'll find out soon enough." He turned back to the holographic computer interface. "T-Ai! Get Team Bullet Train and the Spy Chargers ready to back us up if nesscary."  
"Yes sir!" T-Ai turned and began typing furiously on her control board.  
Optimus turned to the three car brothers and Sky-Byte. "Ok Autobots, lets move out!"  
sky-Byte saluted, and transformed into his massive shark form. Side Burn, Prowl and X-Brawn transformed and moved into the Space Bridge.  
Optimus glanced at Koji, Dr. Onishi and Amy. "You three better stay here. There's no telling what Megatron will do."  
"I understand." Dr. Onishi nodded, then turned away.  
Amy looked angry. "What? You can't just leave us here! I want to go to!"  
"No, stay here. Its dangerous out there." Optimus said commandingly.  
"But-"  
"Stay." Optimus insisted, and then he drove off.  
Amy was barley able to contain her anger.  
Koji nudged her. "Wait." He said softly. "I have an idea."  
  
Megatron was chuckling under his breath as the Decipticons wreaked havoc through the power plant.  
If he knew the Autobots, they would be showing up about...   
Now.  
Megatron whirled, double-edged sword in hand as the Space Bridge opened up, and four Autobots and a former Predicon charged through, transforming before they had even left the portal.  
Optimus stood proudly among them. and glared at Megatron. "Megatron, you're carnage will end here!"  
"I'm sure." Megatron growled, letting loose a blast of pure energy, which tore through Optimus's body, sending him flying backwards.  
"Stop Megatron!" Sky-Byte yelled, and then did something that he never thought he would do.  
He fired on Megatron.  
The blast only glanced Megatrons sighed, but to the massive Predicon leader, it was a blow that hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before. It was at that moment he realized ha had lost one of his oldest and most loyal warriors.  
Megatron stared hard at Sky-Byte who shrunk back. "You are corrupted Sky-Byte." Megatron hissed. "Just like Scourge said. I never thought you, of all people, would turn on me." Megatron drew his sword, and advanced on Sky-Byte, who despite his terror, held his ground. "That is an offense punishable only by Death!" Megatron roared, charging at Sky-Byte. Sky-Bytes Anchor Arm came to bear, and shot out from its socket, grabbing Megatrons fist before he could bring the sword down on Sky-Byte. They stood there for a minute, glaring at each other  
Sky-byte activated his laser first, firing the Tsunami Blaster right into Megatrons chest. Megatron flew backwards and landed on the ground with a roar.  
It was then that the Space Bridge opened again, and three large Bullet Trains rolled out.  
Out of a yellow one with a flat top, two humans ran out.  
"Thanks Midnight!" Koji called as he and Amy ran towards Sky-Byte.  
"Your very welcome Koji." Midnight Express's voice answered as the trains transformed into a towering robot. The other two trains, Rapid Run and Rail Spike did the same, and now three large warriors had entered the field.  
Everything happened at once.  
Scourge ordered his Decipticons to merge, and Mega-Octane leapt into the air, followed by his four troops. With a yell, they merged together to form a massive entity known as Ruination.  
Rail Spike yelled a similar command to his team, and then Midnight Express, Rapid Run, and Rail Spike also merged together to form Rail Racer, every bit as big and powerful as Ruination.  
As the two monsters began to grapple, Slapper, Gas Skunk, and Darkscream threw a net over Sky-Byte. Sky-Byte struggled as Amy, Koji, and Side Burn ran to help him. X-Brawn and Prowl charged at the other three Predicons, who turned and fled.   
Optimus recovered from Megatrons blast and attacked his Arch-nemesis back, who was also just recovering. Optimus and Megatron grappled with each other until they were both on the ground, fighting with just their fist.  
Sky-Byte finally loosed himself from the net, with help from Side Burn and Amy., and got to his feet, dazed and confused.  
That's when Scourge decided to bring his own form of justice to Sky-Byte.  
There was a bright flash and Sky-Byte screamed in pain and the blast ripped through his side, and he collapsed.  
"Sky-Byte!" Amy screamed and ran over to him.  
Scourge smirked. "Your finished now traitor." He chuckled, taking aim at Sky-Bytes already fallen form.  
He didn't see Side Burn until it was too late. Side Burn smashed.his fist into Scourge he'd, and Scourge toppled over backwards.  
Amy held Sky-Byte who had all but shut himself down to keep alive. Energon was leaking from the open wound, and Amy began to cry.  
  
Optimus had Megatron on the ground under him. "This is the end Megatron!" Optimus roared as his hand clasped around Megatrons neck. "No more lives will be lost!"  
Megatron struggled weakly against Optimus's grip, but couldn't move. "Help me!" He called in vain, but all his troops were rather preoccu[pied with foes of their own. All but one.  
  
Hearing his former leaders cry, Sky-Bytes eyes opened again. Sky-Byte made up his mind, which had been in torment ever since he had switched sides.  
"Sky-Byte?" Amy asked as the Predicon pulled himself to his feet.  
  
There was a sudden flash of bright yellow light, and the Tsunami Blast tore into Optimuses already wounded side. Optimus cried out as he was thrown off Megatron. Sky-Byte charged at Optimus, sending his Anchor Arm hurling at him. As everyone watched dumbfounded, Sky-Bytes weapon ripped into Optimus's chest. Unable to do anything else. Optimus said two fateful words. "Autobots, Retreat!"  
Amy stared blankly at Sky-Byte, who watched as Optimus transformed and pulled back. Side Burn grabbed her and Koji and transformed, rolling into the portal. Amy began to cry as she saw Sky-Byte bow before Megatron.  
Then the portal closed.  
  
"My Lord, what has happened?" Sky-Byte asked wearily. "The last thing I remember is battling the Autobots in the desert..."  
Megatron glared at Sky-Byte suspiciously.  
"That's all you remember?"  
"Yes my lord. Then I heard you cry for help, and I awoke to find myself here."  
"You have no memory whatsoever?" Megatron asked suspiciously.  
"Sir?"  
Megatron looked long and hard at Sky-Byte. "Let us go home Sky-Byte."  
Scourge watched in disbelief. "But Megatron he-"  
"Saved my life." Megatron finished for him. "We're going home Scourge."  
Scourge was angry at the very least as his Decipticons rolled back towards the base.  
  
"So, it was all a setup." Optimus said quietly.  
"I knew it!" Prowl said triumphantly.  
"No Optimus." T-Ai said, and replayed the video of Megatron talking to Sky-Byte. "It was not a setup. Sky-Bytes memory must have been wiped by the blast. As far as he knows, he never switched sides.  
Optimus nodded. "Interesting. Do you think he'll switch sides again given the chance?"  
"Its hard to say." T-Ai answered, shaking her head. "All I know is that he doesn't remember anything.  
  
Amy cried into Kojis shoulder. "Why did he do it? Why???"  
Koji held his cousin close. "I don't know." He said, wiping his own tears from his face. "he had a chance to become what he really should have been."  
"He didn't switch sides." Side Burn said entering the room, sitting down next to Amy and Koji. "The blast wiped his memory."  
"So he has no memory of me?" Amy asked.  
"None at all."  
Amy began to tremble. "I don't know which is worse. Him not knowing me, or him switching sides..." And she began to cry again.  
  
"Here you go, little lady." X-Brawn said, opening the door for Amy. Amy got out and looked at her cottage. "Thanks for driving me home X-Brawn." She smiled, giving the car a pat on the hood.  
"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get back."  
Amy waved as X-Brawn drove off, and she went back into her house.  
The sun was setting.  
  
As Amy walked in, she noticed that she had left her I-Mac on the whole time she had been out. She walked over to it, and was about to turn it off when she noticed she had received an E-Mail. Curious, she opened her browser and looked at it. There was one new message, with no header, and a very odd address. She opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Amy  
This is probably the last chance I will ever get to communicate with you so I'll be brief. My memory was not wiped, everything was an act. I needed Megatron to take me back. I can't be an Autobot, because I simply don't fit. And besides, if I must be an Autobot at the cost of hundreds of lives, I don't want to be anyway. I want to thank you, for everything you've done for me, and for being my friend, and enjoying my poetry. I will never forget you. Do not reply to this message, I cannot risk Megatron seeing it.  
  
-Sky- Byte   
  
Ps: As the Sun sets  
Ending the travel across the sky  
Some think the friendships end  
But some friendships never die  
  
Amy smiled, took out a pen, and quickly jotted down the last line to her poem. She then deleted the E-Mail, and never looked back.  
  
  
Authors Afterword:  
Woah, that turned out surprisingly good! 


End file.
